Un pasado olvidado
by DragonSayajin
Summary: Durante mucho tiempo Erza a sido una esclava en la Torre del Cielo, un día conoce a un pequeño príncipe un tanto diferente a los de cuentos de hadas que la ayudará a escapar. Fanfic One-shot.


**Renuncia de derecho: Tanto Dragon Ball Z como Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, por favor apoya el lanzamiento oficial.**

* * *

 **Un pasado olvidado.**

Durante mucho tiempo, Erza a sido una esclava en la Torre del Cielo, siendo obligada a trabajar construyéndola, sin intenciones de seguir en esa situación, ella y sus amigos crean un plan de escape, desafortunadamente son descubiertos y son acorralados por los guardias. Donde la toman a ella creyendo que fue ella quien planeó todo. Siendo enviada a las celdas de castigo donde ni siquiera hay luz, todo es oscuridad, sin mencionar que como castigo, le sacaron el ojo derecho.

Erza lloraba sin parar, ya no soportaba más esa situación, pero el saber que sus amigos no recibirían castigo la aliviaba. Permaneció en esas celdas durante un tiempo, ni siquiera se sabía cuanto, pero fue lo suficiente para que su ojo se adaptara a esa oscuridad. En la oscuridad, vio una luz, creyó que había terminado su tiempo, pero sólo vio como arrojaban a alguien más y la oscuridad volvía.

Una vez su ojo adaptado de nuevo a la oscuridad, fue hacía donde parecía encontrarse lo que arrojaron, al llegar, no se notaba muy bien quien era, pero algo era seguro, se trataba de una persona, un niño, no estaba muerto, él estaba inconsciente, al tratar de recostarlo de una forma más cómoda, tomó su cabeza y se dio cuenta que parecía estar húmeda, era viscoso, lo que tenía en la cabeza el niño no era agua o sudor, era sangre y ella lo confirmó al probar lo que su mano tocó.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, ella rompió las ropas que traía y le vendó la cabeza esperando que funcionara como torniquete para que esa sangre parara, no veía muy bien, a pesar de que su ojo estaba acostumbrado a la oscuridad, seguía sin conseguir ver a la perfección.

El tiempo pasó, ¿Cuánto? En ese lugar era desconocido, sobrevivía a base de comer cucarachas, ratas y lombrices, cada que pensaba que el niño estaba muerto, lo examinaba y confirmaba que seguía con vida. Mientras ella dormía, la despertaron ruidos de movimiento, no eran ratas o bichos, notó que el niño estaba de pie, a pesar de la oscuridad, ambos notaron sus miradas.

"Oye." El niño pronunció palabra llamando la atención de Erza. "¿Dónde estoy? ¿Acaso estoy muerto?" Preguntó el niño, ese lugar era oscuro y Erza sabía que esas preguntas eran normales al despertar en un lugar como ese.

Erza no sabía que responder, pero si estaba con ella significaba que él estaba enterado de la Torre del Cielo. "Aquí es donde mandan a los que se han intentado revelar o a los que han intentado huir." Respondió Erza triste, esperando terror o angustia del niño.

"¿Torre del Cielo?" Fue la pregunta que el niño formuló.

Erza no se esperaba esa respuesta por parte del niño. "¿ _Será que lo acaban de secuestrar? ¿O a caso será amnesia"_ Pensaba Erza confundida al escuchar al niño. "Sí, seguramente no lo recuerdas por ese golpe en la cabeza." Dijo Erza al haberse dado una idea de lo que posiblemente sucedió con él y notando que se tocaba la cabeza notando las vendas.

 _"_ ¿Tú me hiciste este vendaje?" Preguntó el niño con una voz que no demostraba tristeza o miedo, ese chico estaba despreocupado, como si no le importara en lo más mínimo nada.

Erza creía que ese comportamiento se debía a las diferentes malas situaciones que se presentaban todos los días en la Torre del Cielo, pues muchas personas incluyendo amigos suyos llegaron a ese estado. "Sí, perdón, como no hay forma de darte primeros auxilios en este lugar tuve que improvisar." Respondió Erza. "Por cierto, mi nombre es Erza, pero mis amigos me llaman Erza Scarlet." Erza se presentó de manera amistosa.

El niño no mostró interés, sólo la observó, Erza de alguna forma se preocupó, a pesar de todo lo vivido en la Torre del Cielo, ella siempre mantenía el animo y le dolía ver personas con ese comportamiento, sin emociones. "Vegeta." Fue la respuesta del niño aliviando un poco a Erza al ver que ese niño parecía conservar un poco de actitud.

"Es un gusto, Vegeta." Dijo Erza de manera alegre. "Por cierto, no sé cuanto haya pasado desde que te tiraron aquí, así que debes tener hambre, ten, te guarde algo." Dijo Erza de manera amistosa dándole algo a Vegeta.

Vegeta sintió que era un animal lo que le dieron, pero apestaba. "¡¿Qué es ésto?! ¡¿Una rata?!" Preguntó Vegeta.

Erza notó algo en esa forma de hablar, parecía ira. "No nos dan de comer en este lugar, así que hay que comer lo que podamos para sobrevivir." Respondió Erza siendo un poco ruda, como si fuese una madre regañando a su hijo por no querer comer.

"No voy a comer eso, estas loca si piensas que lo haré." Dijo Vegeta enojado, dejando a Erza un poco sorprendida por esa actitud. "¿Dónde está la salida?" Preguntó Vegeta aun con la misma actitud.

Erza seguía sorprendida por esa forma de ser de Vegeta, al principio ella creía que estaba desorientado o incluso triste pero ahora más parecía que era más bien un niño caprichoso. "No lo sé, la ultima vez que abrieron la entrada aquí fue cuando te tiraron en éste lugar." Respondió Erza.

"Que fastidio, tendré que hacer una." Dijo Vegeta para total sorpresa de Erza, una esfera de luz se formó en la palma de la mano de Vegeta, iluminando por completo el lugar.

Erza vio por primera vez a la perfección al niño que la acompañaba, tenía una mirada severa y el cabello en punta, él parecía estar molesto por la ropa que traía. Igualmente Vegeta vio por primera vez a Erza, notando que era una niña de su edad, su cabello era rojo escarlata, dándose una idea de por qué la llamaban Scarlet, pero notó algo además del ojo derecho y deshizo la esfera de luz.

Erza se confundió por lo que pasó. "¿Qué fue eso? ¿Acaso eres un mago? ¿Y por qué deshiciste la esfera de luz?" Preguntaba Erza confundida y sorprendida.

"¡¿Se puede saber por qué rayos estás desnuda?!" Preguntó Vegeta con Erza notando que lo había olvidado y apenándose un poco.

"¡Te dije que aquí no había forma de darte primeros auxilios y tuve que improvisar para vendarte la cabeza y no siguiera sangrando!" Respondió Erza apenada y notándose molesta.

Vegeta se molestó un poco por esa forma de Erza de hablarle, como si él tuviera la culpa, pero su acto dejo un poco sorprendida a Erza, él se quitó su ropa superior y se la dio a Erza. Luego de ponerse la ropa, Vegeta volvió a hacer la esfera de energía, notando que Vegeta tenía el cuerpo marcado en músculos y algo alrededor de la cintura, eso no era un cinturón, más bien parecía una cola. De eso, sin decir nada, Vegeta disparó la esfera y explotó en la parte superior de la cueva. La explosión se escuchó en toda la isla, alertando a todos los guardias y llamando la atención de los esclavos también.

Regresando a la cueva, en lugar de verse luz en donde explotó la esfera, comenzó a entrar mucha agua. "Es verdad, estamos en una isla y probablemente estemos en las zonas más inferiores." Dijo Erza molestando a Vegeta.

"¡¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes?!" Dijo Vegeta molesto.

Erza vio que la culpaba de lo reciente y no pudo evitar molestarse. "¡¿Y yo cómo iba a saber lo que planeabas hacer?! ¡También eres esclavo en la Torre del Cielo! ¡Deberías saberlo!" Gritó Erza molesta comenzando a nadar un poco.

Vegeta estaba un poco confundido pero no lo demostraba. "¡El Príncipe de los Saiyajin no es esclavo de nadie! ¡Mocosa estúpida!" Gritó Vegeta completamente enojado.

Erza se quedó un momento sorprendida, Vegeta le declaró ser un príncipe, pero ya no dijo nada, el agua llegaba al techo de la cueva y no quedaba lugar para respirar, simplemente sintió que la sujetaron y sin que se diera cuenta, ella y Vegeta estaban fuera del agua notando que Vegeta estaba flotando, quedando impactada. Vegeta flotó un poco hasta llegar a la orilla, tirando a Erza sin nada de delicadeza, como si fuese un simple objeto.

"¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!" Gritó Erza enojada sobándose la cabeza.

"Tienes razón, debí dejar que te ahogaras." Respondió Vegeta indiferente, pero con Erza molestándose, pues no era a lo que ella se refería. "¿Ésta es tu famosa Torre del Cielo?" Preguntó Vegeta sin darle más importancia a otras cosas.

"Sí, mis amigos están ahí y muchas personas son esclavizadas, ¿Realmente no lo recuerdas?" Decía Erza con Vegeta indiferente.

"Nunca he estado en este lugar y no sé como rayos llegué aquí"- Respondió Vegeta dejando a Erza un poco confundida pero dándose la idea de que en efecto, Vegeta había sido secuestrado recientemente.

"¡Mira nada más lo que tenemos aquí!" Se escuchó una voz llamándoles la atención y notando ambos que estaban siendo rodeados por guardias y sus mascotas, haciendo que Erza se asustara. "Los dos que dejamos en zona de desechos han escapado, ¿Saben cuál es el castigo para quienes escapan?" Decía el guardia con una sonrisa siniestra asustando más a Erza.

La sonrisa del guardia cesó y la expresión de miedo en Erza pasó a una de asombro pero también de miedo, esta vez porque Vegeta estaba frente al guardia con su mano atravesando su estomago. "Que asco." Dijo Vegeta sacando la mano del guardia mientras éste caía al suelo. "Desaparece" Dijo Vegeta creando una ráfaga de energía que desintegró al guardia y destruyó lo que había en su camino, dejando a todos los guardias completamente asustados.

Está vez Erza sentía miedo, no por los guardias, sino por lo que acababa de hacer Vegeta. " _¿Por qué hizo algo tan cruel?_ " Pensaba Erza impactada mientras veía que Vegeta aparecía frente a otro guardia.

"Llévame con quien esté a cargo, ahora." Dijo Vegeta para sorpresa de todos, por el miedo que le comenzaron a tener asintieron y los iban a llevar con quienes estaban a cargo, pero aparecieron guardias mágicos, haciendo que los otros se llenaran de valor y tomaran a Erza como rehén.

"Jajajaja, te confiaste, mocoso." Dijo uno de los guardias mientras Vegeta era atacado por los guardias mágicos y se formaba una explosión haciendo reír a los guardias.

"¡Vegeta!" Gritó Erza en shock al ver que Vegeta fue atacado y después pasó a una cara de asombro junto a todos los guardias, Vegeta estaba de pie, sólo la ropa que traía fue rasgada.

"Sólo son unos insectos." Dijo Vegeta creando múltiples esferas de energía que impactaban en los guardias explotando y acabando con ellos.

Sólo quedó uno en pie, el que tenía a Erza como rehén. "No te atrevas o acabo con tu amiga." Dijo el guardia completamente asustado.

Vegeta sólo lo miró indiferente. "Esa estúpida no es mi amiga." Dijo Vegeta levantando su mano "Si vas a hacer algo hazlo, si no, yo mismo acabaré con ambos." Erza se quedó sin palabras, ese niño al que acababa de conocer y ayudó, no era amable, no era alguien que luchara por los demás y no parecía que mintiera con el hecho de acabar con ella.

"Espera, dijiste que querías ir con la persona a cargo, te llevaré." Dijo el guardia soltando a Erza y señalándole un camino mientras se notaba completamente nervioso.

"Ahora que sé el camino ya no te necesito." Dijo Vegeta para sorpresa de ambos mientras acababa con el último guardia.

Erza seguía en shock por el reciente acto de Vegeta, pero vio que él sólo comenzó a caminar, a pesar de lo sucedido, algo en él le llamaba la atención, fue cruel y declaró no importarle Erza, pero antes la ayudó, esa duda no la dejaba, así que decidió seguirlo. Mientras caminaban, cada guardia que se metía en su camino era exterminado por Vegeta sin que éste mostrara signos de esfuerzo, agotamiento o inclusive interés.

 **En la zona de celdas.**

En las celdas, los esclavos estaban confusos, los guardias estaban huyendo completamente asustados, corrían como si un monstruo les estuviese atacando, en la celda donde se encontraban los amigos de Erza estaban angustiados, pues el amigo de Erza, Jellal, se había escapado con intenciones de rescatarla, pensando que tal vez todo ese escándalo estaba siendo por él.

Más sin embargo mientras miraban a un guardia correr frente a su celda, éste fue alcanzado por una esfera de energía haciéndolo explotar y destruyendo los barrotes de su celda dejando a todos en shock, después, vieron como un niño semi-desnudo con cabello en punta y una mirada severa caminaba como si nada y sin prestarles atención, sólo siguió su camino y de pronto, Erza apareció.

"¡Erza!" Gritaron todos con alegría y dejando a Erza sorprendida de verlos pero también muy feliz.

"Erza tu ojo..." Dijo un chico de cabello negro llamado Simon.

"Me lo quitaron como castigo y después me encerraron por no se cuanto tiempo." Dijo Erza dejando a todos tristes "¿Y Jellal?"- Preguntó Erza al no verlo con ellos.

"Haz estado una semana encerrada y Jellal escapó para ir a buscarte." Le respondió una niña llamada Millianna dejando a Erza sorprendida y angustiada.

"Sólo una semana. Creí que había sido más tiempo." Decía Erza impactada.

"Erza, ya estás libre, es lo que importa." Dijo Simon dándole ánimos a Erza con ésta asintiendo feliz.

"Creí que estabas libre por Jellal ¿No te lo encontraste?"- Pregunto otro chico llamado Wally.

"No, ese niño de hace un momento fue encerrado conmigo y él mismo nos sacó de ahí." Respondió Erza dejando a todos sorprendidos.

"Erza, ¿ese niño es el responsable de este escándalo?" Preguntó un anciano llamado Rob.

"Sí sólo sé que se llama Vegeta y es alguna clase de príncipe, pero es muy fuerte, acabo con toda una tropa de guardias mágicos y ahora se dirige a donde se encuentran los que están a cargo de la Torre del Cielo." Respondió Erza con los demás sin saber que decir. "Abuelo Rob, éste es el momento para que podamos escapar, hay que ayudar a todos y liberarlos cuanto antes." Dijo Erza con valor mientras todos en esa celda asentían y comenzaban a moverse.

Mientras intentaban escapar, se encontraban con guardias pero ninguno de éstos les daba interés, ahora mismo estaban interesados en no toparse con Vegeta, así que simplemente los dejaban, todos viendo ésto se dirigieron a los barcos para irse, pero Erza se detuvo.

"Ustedes adelántense, yo iré a buscar a Jellal." Dijo Erza para sorpresa de todos. "No se preocupen, por lo que hemos visto todos los guardias están más concentrados en escapar de Vegeta que de detenernos." Terminó de decir Erza mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a correr.

"Yo iré con ella." Dijo Simon corriendo detrás de Erza.

 **En el salón principal.**

Erza y Simon llegaron corriendo al salón principal donde vieron que Jellal estaba atado a un poste con múltiples heridas en su cuerpo, viendo ésto, se dirigieron a liberarlo y lo cargaron para llevárselo, cuando dos personas aparecieron frente a ellos intentando detenerlos pero un circulo mágico se formó debajo de uno de ellos volviéndose cenizas para sorpresa de los presentes.

"Ustedes dicen ser adoradores de Zeref, pero ninguno de ustedes puede sentirlo de verdad." Dijo Jellal de manera siniestra mientras creaba otro circulo mágico debajo del otro sujeto y también lo volvía cenizas.

"¿Qué hiciste?" Preguntó Simon impactado.

Jellal comenzó a reír de manera siniestra confundiendo a Simon y Erza. "Mientras estaba aquí lo descubrí, la verdadera libertad se encuentra aquí, si queremos ser libres de verdad necesitamos completar la Torre del Cielo y resucitar a Zeref." Dijo Jellal para sorpresa de ambos.

"¿Qué es lo que dices Jellal? Debemos irnos, todos están ya en los barcos esperando por nosotros." Dijo Erza tomando la mano de Jellal tratando de llevarlo pero Jellal la mandó a volar preocupando a Simón y dirigiéndose a ella.

"¿A caso eres idiota? Esta estúpida torre ya nos quitó demasiada libertad, si quieres quedarte quédate tú solo, los demás nos vamos." Dijo Simón pero siendo mandado a volar por una explosión y quedando semi-inconsciente dejando a Erza preocupada por él.

"Ahora que lo pienso, ustedes dos podrían ser un obstáculo en mis planes, así que digan adiós." Dijo Jellal para sorpresa de ambos, con Jellal lanzando una esfera de magia destructiva hacia ambos, pero esa esfera fue desviada por otra y explotando en otro lugar para sorpresa de los tres.

Los tres estaban confundidos pero Erza se puso feliz, pues Vegeta se estaba aproximando hacia ellos, con Simon un poco frustrado al ver la mirada con la que Erza miraba a Vegeta y Jellal miraba un poco molesto a Vegeta.

"¿Otro que viene a arruinar mis planes para conseguir mi libertad?" Se preguntaba en voz alta Jellal al ver a Vegeta.

"¿Y a mi que me importa tu estúpida libertad? Insecto." Respondió Vegeta indiferente dejando a Jellal un tanto sorprendido por esa actitud. "Según el último guardia que exterminé, aquí deberían estar los que están a cargo ¿Dónde están?" Preguntó Vegeta sin darle interés a nada más.

"Los exterminé." Dijo Jellal arrogante haciendo enojar a Vegeta.

Erza miró que Vegeta tenía un rostro de una persona muy enojada, preocupándose por lo que pudiera pasar. "Eres un estúpido, ahora me será más difícil encontrar mis cosas." Dijo Vegeta enojado para confusión de todos, Vegeta no estaba ayudando a escapar a los esclavos, solo le interesaban sus cosas.

De pronto, Vegeta levantó su mano apuntando a Jellal, Erza sabía lo que pretendía y rápidamente se puso frente a Vegeta. "Por favor, él es amigo mio, no lo lastimes" Decía Erza en forma de súplica pero Vegeta la miraba indiferente y una esfera de energía se formaba en su mano. "Ya veo... Al parecer es verdad que tú y yo no somos amigos..." Decía Erza triste pero recibiendo un ataque por la espalda que le quemó toda la espalda asustando a Simon y a Vegeta indiferente, Jellal la había atacado.

"¿Es una verdadera molestia, verdad?" Dijo Jellal después de su acto, haciendo enojar más a Simon quien estuvo a punto de lanzarse contra Jellal, pero el cuerpo de Erza le cayó encima, Vegeta la había pateado hacia él.

Jellal lo miraba un poco confuso y Simon trataba de hablarle a Erza para que reaccionara. "Ciertamente es un estorbo, me ahorraste la molestia de tener que hacerlo yo." Dijo Vegeta de forma seria.

Sin que Jellal se lo esperara recibió un golpe en la cara que lo hizo salir disparado y antes de que chocara con algo apareció Vegeta nuevamente dándole otro golpe y así sucesivamente varias veces hasta dejarlo en el suelo tirado con múltiples heridas en su cuerpo incluyendo huesos rotos, después Vegeta nuevamente apuntó su mano hacia Jellal con intenciones de liquidarlo.

Antes de que Vegeta diera el golpe de gracia, recibió un abrazo por la espalda sorprendiéndolo un poco, al darse la vuelta vio que era Erza, que a pesar de las heridas se había movido hacia él. "Por favor, ya basta, por favor." Decía Erza llorando sin soltar a Vegeta, éste, fastidiado y ver a Erza en ese estado, decidió detenerse.

"Suéltame." Dijo Vegeta sin mirar a Erza pero ésta le hizo caso y le agradecía con Vegeta sin mostrar emoción.

"Hay que irnos de aquí, los barcos esperan, yo llevaré a Jellal." Dijo Simón con Erza asintiendo. "¿Estas bien para caminar?" Preguntó Simon por el estado de Erza con ésta asintiendo.

Pero Erza fue cargada en un hombro por Vegeta para sorpresa de ambos. "Andando." Fue lo único que dijo Vegeta comenzando a caminar hacia los barcos, mientras ambos se confundían por el actuar de Vegeta.

 **En los barcos.**

Los barcos zarparon con todos los esclavos de la Torre del Cielo, con todos felices de que ya se iban de ese lugar dando un último vistazo a la isla, mientras se retiraban, les llamó la atención que Vegeta levantó de nuevo su mano apuntando a la isla y con una esfera de energía destruyó por completo toda la isla sin dejar rastro de nada para después simplemente sentarse mientras todos lo miraban atónitos.

Durante el viaje, las personas celebraban y también comían pues siempre se mantuvieron a pan y agua y eso cuando les daban de comer, mientras comían, Erza vio que Vegeta simplemente estaba sentado cruzado de brazos sin intenciones de socializar así que se acercó a él.

"Toma." Dijo Erza llamando la atención de Vegeta. "Ya no es una rata." Dijo Erza bromeando, Vegeta no le dio importancia, pero tomó la comida, pues tenía mucha hambre.

Mientras Vegeta comía, Erza se sentó junto a él, ella quería hacerle preguntas, como ¿de dónde salió? ¿De qué reino era príncipe? ¿Y cómo es que era tan poderoso? Pero uno de sus amigos le llamó la atención antes de que hablara. "Erza, mira, esta armadura es un poco rara y se estira." Dijo Wally examinando una armadura que encontró.

Antes de que Erza dijera algo, Vegeta se levantó y le arrebató la armadura a Wally, asustándolo un poco. "¿De dónde la sacaste?" Preguntó Vegeta de forma amenazante.

"De esa caja." Respondió Wally nervioso con Vegeta dirigiéndose a la caja y examinándola.

Erza y sus amigos miraban curiosos a Vegeta, mientras él sacaba una extraña malla azul, guantes y botas blancas y un extraño lente, objetos que se puso. "¿Esas son tus cosas?" Preguntó Erza curiosa, mientras Vegeta se mantenía sin responder.

Pero Vegeta le dio algo, algo que parecía ser un tubo con crema para la piel. "Ponte eso en la espalda." Dijo Vegeta mientras se retiraba a otra zona del barco dejando a Erza confundida.

Al Millianna ayudarle, ambas notaron que la gran quemadura de Erza se curó casi de inmediato quedando sorprendidas por eso. Erza sólo observó a Vegeta, ¿realmente se preocupaba por ella? Ella no sabía que pensar de él pues de alguna forma ayudaba, pero su actitud era todo lo contrario a sus actos. Así que decidió levantarse y encararlo.

Mientras se acercaba a él para hablar, logró escuchar que Vegeta estaba hablando mientras presionaba un botón en ese extraño aparato en el oído. "Cállate, idiota, mi nave se salió de curso y caí en un planeta deshabitado, pronto regresaré." Decía Vegeta confundiendo más a Erza. "No es necesario que vengas por mi, imbécil, yo volveré solo." Continuaba Vegeta hablando.

 _"¿De qué está hablando Vegeta?"_ Pensaba Erza confundida al escucharlo.

"¿Cómo que el planeta Vegeta explotó?" Preguntó Vegeta sorprendido y dejando a Erza atónita pero aun más confundida. "¿Lluvia de meteoritos?" Preguntaba Vegeta aun sorprendido. "A mi no me vengas con estupideces, estoy seguro de que fue cosa de Freezer. Da igual, pronto regresaré." Después de eso Vegeta cortó comunicación. "Freezer, miserable, me las pagarás." Dijo Vegeta para sí mismo.

"¿Quién es Freezer?" Preguntó Erza curiosa sorprendiendo un poco a Vegeta, pues no se dio cuenta que lo escuchaban. Pero el grito de una persona avisando por tierra les interrumpió.

Al llegar a tierra, todas las personas se despedían unas de otras, pues cada quien iría a diferentes lugares, después de eso, pocas personas se quedaron al final, siendo Erza y sus amigos. Erza notó que Vegeta comenzó a caminar para retirarse pero antes de que lo hiciera, ella lo detuvo.

"Vegeta." Le llamó la atención Erza deteniéndolo un poco. "¿A dónde irás? Mis amigos y yo iremos a una ciudad llamada Magnolia para entrar en un gremio de magos al que pertenece el abuelo Rob, si quieres puedes venir con nosotros." Dijo Erza mientras Vegeta no la volteaba a ver.

Pero Erza notó que Vegeta sacaba un extraño aparato en el que presionaba algunos botones. "No me interesa." Dijo Vegeta entristeciendo un poco a Erza.

"Sabes, eres demasiado amargado, misterioso y orgulloso, pero sé que en el fondo eres una buena persona, al menos dime una cosa ¿Realmente me consideras tu amiga?" Decía Erza tratando de socializar con Vegeta.

"No." Respondió Vegeta fríamente dejando a Erza triste.

"Ya veo, entonces al menos dime ¿quién eres? Quiero al menos saber algo de ti, para recordarte no sólo por tu nombre." Seguía diciendo Erza dándole a entender a Vegeta que quería una respuesta.

Vegeta, dio un suspiro de fastidio. "Soy Vegeta, príncipe de los Saiyajin, una raza de guerreros que se dedican a la venta de planetas, exterminamos a sus habitantes y vendemos el planeta a otros." Dijo Vegeta dejando atónitos a todos mientras una cápsula llegaba al lugar donde se encontraban. "Te diré una última cosa, si algún día vez una nave como ésta o seres con armaduras similares a la mía, huye, escóndete, ya que nosotros no esclavizamos, nosotros exterminamos." Dijo Vegeta entrando en la nave y retirándose, dejando a todos atónitos por esa información.

Mientras viajaba por el espacio, Vegeta volvió a recibir otra llamada. "Vegeta, estamos listos para ir por ti." Dijo Nappa molestando a Vegeta.

"Ya te dije que no es necesario, idiota, ya voy en camino." Respondió Vegeta enojado.

"Vaya y nosotros que queríamos salir de la base, dime ¿en tu desvío encontraste algún planeta interesante?" Preguntó Nappa curioso.

"Para nada, el planeta donde caí estaba completamente desértico e inhabitable, habría que pagar por que se lo queden." Dijo Vegeta resignando a Nappa y cortando la comunicación " _Freezer destruyó el planeta Vegeta, el muy miserable mandó a Zarbon para matarme, mal por él al no lograrlo, aun no tengo el poder suficiente, pero me las va a pagar._ " Pensaba Vegeta mientras continuaba su camino.

 **Time skip.**

" _Recuerdo que en ese entonces por el golpe que recibí en la cabeza también comencé a mostrar una naturaleza amable._ " Pensaba Vegeta mientras miraba a Goku pelear contra Majin Boo. " _Pero me negaba a aceptarlo, no podía existir un Saiyajin amable y generoso, eso es repugnante, pero ahora entiendo, que incluso en mi habitan esos sentimientos que suelen tener los humanos._ " Seguía pensando Vegeta viendo que Goku y Majin Boo se mordían el uno al otro. " _Tú puedes_ _, Kakaroto, eres el número uno._ " Pensaba Vegeta mientras Goku y Majin Boo seguían con su pelea.

La pelea contra Majin Boo terminó con una Genkidama de Goku, todos los guerreros volvieron a casa junto al Boo bueno, se llevó una celebración por la victoria y el universo se mantuvo en paz.

 **En un planeta lejano.**

Erza estaba caminando por la playa, cuando el lugar se le hizo conocido, esa playa fue donde arribaron los barcos luego de escapar de la Torre del Cielo.

" _Nunca vimos esas naves ni esos seres de los que él habló._ " Pensaba Erza viendo el cielo. _"¿Mentiste? ¿O te encargaste de que no se supiera de nosotros?"_ Seguía pensando Erza nostálgica viendo el cielo.

"Mamá hora de irnos." Decía una niña pequeña llamando la atención de Erza.

"Quiere que lleguemos pronto al gremio para celebrar su cumpleaños." Dijo Simon acercándose junto a ella. "Este lugar." Dijo Simon luego de reconocerlo.

"Sí. Nunca lo volvimos a ver." Dijo Erza viendo de nuevo el cielo.

 **Fin.**


End file.
